


Please Explain

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack OTP, Hanukkah, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Seven of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Pietro and Wanda are celebrating Hanukkah in the Russian Squad's apartment, and Kurt would just like to know what the hell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Explain

"Hey, Pietro?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Could you explain to me what Hanukkah is?"

 

Pietro looked down at Kurt in surprise. They were laying on the couch, Kurt stretched out on Pietro's lap, and the question had come out of the blue.

 

"Well, uh, it's kind of hard to explain," Pietro said. He honestly didn't know if he'd even explain it correctly.

 

Kurt turned around and sat up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "You could at least try," he pleaded. His large, owl-like eyes begged the speedster to answer.

 

Pietro sighed. "All right, fine. It's nearly time to light the second candle anyway."

 

"Second candle?" Kurt asked, tilting his head in confusion.

 

"Yeah, we nearly forgot to light the first one last night. It was Wanda who remembered. You were already asleep by the time we did, so you missed it. You get to see it tonight, though," Pietro said as he lifted Kurt bridal-style and carried him into the kitchen. He deposited him in front of the table, where Wanda and a small menorah were waiting.

 

"There you are. I've been sorting out the coins for the driedal game, I was thinking we could play after you lit the candle," she said, looking up as the two men entered the room.

 

A huge grin split Pietro's face. "That sounds perfect. Kurt, you can be on my team until you can get the hang of it." He lifted the middle candle and began lighting two others, whispering something that Kurt could only understand to be a blessing.

 

As soon as her brother was done, Wanda clapped her hands in delight. "Driedel! Oh, we haven't played in years!"

 

Pietro grabbed the little top and showed Kurt the sides. "You have to spin this, and the sides all mean something. This side means that you don't put any of these little chocolate coins into the jar." He pointed to the piles and then the jar, which already held two coins. "The next person will spin if that happens. This side-" he turned it clockwise, "-will give you everything inside the jar. This side means you get half, and this side means you put one in. The game ends when one person has gotten everything. Understand that?"

 

Kurt nodded. "I thinks so. Who goes first?"

 

"I will," Wanda said as she snatched the top from Pietro. "He never lets me go first."

 

Pietro laughed, patting his sister on the back. "I do too! Just start already."

 

Wanda stuck her tongue out at him before spinning the top. It landed with a clatter, and she reluctantly tossed in a coin.

 

Pietro leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I totally moved it. I'm trying to get us to win." He winked slyly.

 

Wanda scowled. "I heard that! No cheating." She handed the top to Kurt. "Just for that, he's going before you. Try it! DON'T TOUCH IT." she said when she saw Pietro's overly innocent face.

 

"Whaa~at?"

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and spun it, smiling as it landed on the side that let him take all the coins. He added the three coins to his pile. "What do we do now?" he asked, handing the driedal back to Wanda.

 

"Oh, uh, I guess just put more in," Pietro said as he picked up a coin and dropped it in the jar. "I want it going as long as possible."

 

They continued playing far into the night, ignoring Vladimir, Anatoly, and Natasha when the other half of the Russian Squad returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I said I'd explain the crack ship. See, my friend and I went to go see Ant Man together, and we had a sleepover. It was at 4:00 in the morning when we decided to make an AU where all the Russians of Marvel (Pietro, Wanda, Natasha, Kurt, Vladimir, and Anatoly) would somehow live in the same apartment. We decided that Kurt would have an immediate crush on Wanda. Then, we soon decided that Pietro would have a crush on Kurt. We started shipping it as a joke... look where it got us. First Pietro/Kurt thing on the internet! Whoo!
> 
> Also, I got all of my information from Wikipedia. I'm sorry if this sucks.
> 
> Tomorrow's Pairing: Alex/Hank!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
